Wish Upon a Sakura Blossom
by Ashitaka99
Summary: What happens when three high school girls make a wish beneath a cherry tree? They have it granted in the most unusual manner. How will they adapt to this? There will be pairings between the different Inuyasha characters themselves and OC. Rated T for now.


_**Hey readers! I'm back with another story, this is my second non-yaoi story that I am presenting. I hope that you all enjoy it! This was a request of two of my friends, who were wondering what it would be like to some how jump into one of our mutual favorite anime.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. It belongs solely to Rumiko Takahashi. Everything else is from my own imagination. The city of Kanazawa does exist, and I don't own it either.  
><strong>_

_**xX Ashitaka Xx **_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Wish Upon a Sakura Blossom<strong>

**Dedicated to my friends; Jessica and Danielle. May all your wishes come true.**

_**Chapter One:**_

Anika sighed as she checked the time on her new watch that her father had given her that morning. She smiled affectionately at it as she recalled the excitement that played across his features when he handed her the small, wrapped box.

It was graduation day. _Amazing how graduating from high school can bring such a flood of memories to mind. _Turning to her friends sitting on either side of her. She closed her eyes as she sent a silent plea out to whatever out there that she wouldn't be separated from them, the two girls who were like sisters. Opening her eyes once more, she turned her attention to the speaker on the stage as she reached out and grabbed her two friends hands and gave them a gentle squeeze to which they squeezed her hands in return.

Started at the raven haired girl grabbing her hand, the brunette with the wide hazel eyes turned to her friend. "Are you alright Anika?"

"Yeah, I am. It's just that graduation is bringing back a flood of memories you know. What about you Matika?"

"Oh yeah! I totally get you there. Remember how we all met?" Matika turned to Anika with her mischievous trademark grin, sending both girls into a fit of giggles. The red-head on Anika's other side leaned forward, looking towards the two giggling girls with her eyebrow raised.

"And what could you possibly find to giggle about without me?" Yuki asked as she crossed her arms across her chest, attending to look upset although she was failing at it. "Well, don't keep me waiting. Fill me in."

Anika was just about to fill her in, Tanaka-san, their classic Japanese instructor turned towards them with a scowling expression on his face as he proceeded to shush the three girls. This caused the girls to sigh in unison and attempt to pay attention to the endless stream of speakers.

A few hours later….

Matika, Anika, and Yuki walked out of the auditorium together, arm and arm. They had heavy hearts as they headed over to their favorite place, a blossoming Sakura tree which had bloomed late as they sought out a quiet place. Throwing her cares to the wind, Matika flopped onto the ground ungraciously at the base of the tree. She rested her head on her arms as she stared up at the branches above her, watching them sway in the slight breeze as her friends sat themselves on either side of her. Anika, sank down into sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms around her legs loosely as she leaned back against the trunk. She looked up at Yuki who had yet to sit down. Matika, taking notice of her shook her head at her.

"Did you want to sit on my coat princess?" Matika smirked at her friend.

Turning her nose up at her friend, crossing her arms in front of her chest yet again. She released an audible sigh. "No, I will just sit down. And for the record again, I am NOT a princess." She slowly sat down in what can only be described as an decidedly lady-like manner, with her legs bent to the side, her hands resting in her lap, and back straight.

"So says the princess. Once a princess, always a princess." Matika shot back with a grin on her face.

"Shut it you two. Don't you know, this is our last time together like this. Matika, your heading off to Tokyo to kick off your writing debut, while I'm heading to Kyoto for nurse training. Only you, Yuki are staying here in Kanazawa. It truly saddens me to be parted from you both." Anika sighed sadly, looking down at her lap.

Matika pulled at her red plaid pleated skirt that was a part of their school uniform. "I know what you mean, but there is nothing we can do about it." She turned her face away from her friends, fighting back tears that were threatening to roll down her face.

"It breaks my heart to be left behind while you two are leaving. I'm the one who'll be watching the tails you two have following you. I'm not going anywhere, but you both will be so worldly, that you won't want to return here." Yuki sniffled as she spoke, her voice breaking with every word. Matika sat up and moved to hold her friends hands, as they grabbed each others hands as well. The girls looked sadly at each other, all fighting tears.

"That is true. I wish that we could all go somewhere where we all could stay together. Somewhere where it is not expected that we grow apart. I can't lose you guys. You're the closest thing I have to sisters. Family shouldn't have to part from each other." Matika said softly, as her tears overflowed down her cheeks.

"I'd love nothing more than to stay with you both, I can't stand the thought of being parted. Where would we find should a place? Does it even exist?" Anika added passionately, squeezing the others hands gently.

Yuki pulled her friends hands to her, bringing both girls up close to her as she wrapped her arms around them as they pulled her into them as well. All the girls felt their tears flow down their cheeks as they huddled together.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by a light pink light that appeared out of nowhere as the breeze kicked up into a strong wind encircling the girls. The leaves rose to join into the wind, causing the girls to squeal with fright.

"Your wish is mine to grant. Good luck and enjoy your new lives." An disembodied voice called out to them from nowhere.

"Who was that?" Matika shouted over the sound of the ever increasing wind. Before they could get an answer to the question all of the girls were asking, blackness fell over the girls and whisked them away into unconsciousness.

Upon waking, the girls all slowly arose to consciousness, they found themselves still in their huddle, grasping tightly to each other. On opening their eyes, they looked around themselves curiously with wide eyes. They were sitting in a beautiful green field atop of a hill with wildflowers scattered around randomly. There was a slight warm breeze rustling the leaves of the nearby woods. Birds were singing. The hill over looked a valley with rice patties all uniformly scattered across the valley's bottom, with a quaint village in the center.

"Girls, I don't think we are in Kansas anymore." Yuki spoke softly, quoting from her favorite foreign film.

* * *

><p>Authors Notes:<p>

a) Sakura Tree, is the Japanese Cherry Tree

b) Kanazawa is a real city, located in the Ishikawa prefecture. A very beautiful city I have had the honor of visiting two years ago.

c) There are many schools in Japan who have required that their students wear school uniforms. Girls wear skirts, dress shirts, blazers, usually ties of some sort, socks from knee length usually, and uniform shoes.

d) "I don't think we are in Kansas anymore" is from The Wizard of Oz which is in both book and movie form.


End file.
